My Sister,My Friend,My Love
by awesome purple monkey
Summary: What would happen if Sly got adopted? And by which unlikely family? Read and find out!


**A/N:**** Hey, this is more like an intro,it's just talking about their life at the orphanage.****  
**

**My sister, My friend, My love**

**Chapter One:Operation Chocolate Chip **

It was a boring day as usual at the Happy Campers Orphanage, Sly found himself craving some excitement. He, Murray and Bentley all wanted to do something fun, but they couldn't figure out what? Their day continued, boring and predictable. They did the same thing they did every day, woke up, ate breakfast, played, ate lunch, played some more and soon it would be time for dinner. Just as Sly was washing up for dinner with his pals he noticed something that intrigued him. The Head Mistress had bought cookies for the orphans, and all the children were told that the cookies were off limits till tomorrow's lunch. This made Sly slowly form a mischievous smile, for he not only craved excitement but he now also craved those delicious off limit cookies. His pal Bentley spotted that smile full of mischief that sly had often exposed and knew something was up.

"Sly, just what exactly are you scheming now?" Bentley asked with much curiosity. Murray then finished washing off and said suddenly,

"Man, I'm craving those delicious chocolate chip cookies the Head Mistress just bought. To bad it's off limits 'till tomorrow, huh guys?"

"That's right buddy, they're **off limits** cookies, my favorite kind. What would you say if I told you we could have some cookies before tomorrow's lunch?" Sly lured him in, Murray's eyes slightly widened with interest.

"Whaddya mean Sly? You think the Head Mistress will let us have some tonight!" Murray replied with much happiness. Bentley was still watching this all, of course him being the brains, he already knew what Sly had in mind. Sly put his arm on Murray's shoulder and very smoothly explained his idea while Murray listened intently.

"So that's all I'm thinking pal, we could have **Operation Chocolate Chip**!" sly finished his thought, looking over to Bentley who clearly had something to say.

"Guys, I don't think we should have any more cookies than the others, that's wrong!" Bentley had a serious look on his vivid green face, obviously not approving. Sly gazed at the disapproving turtle, quickly thinking of a way to change his mind.

"I understand perfectly Bent, you're a good descent turtle just trying to be fair, right? I guess you're right, sorry Bent, I failed you! I gave into temptation too easily!" Sly now putting on an act, being very dramatic. He had watched plenty of novellas since the orphanage helpers enjoyed watching them before dinner. So after so many novellas he knew very well how to be dramatic and had even picked up some Spanish.

"Ay, dios mio!" Sly cried out with his thin arms in the air and his voice full of sadness, trying his best to remember the part in the novella where the woman had found out her brother had killed her husband. (Actually a very interesting episode, Sly thought)

"How could the dark side be so easy to fall into?! I might as well become like that Alan guy from Star Wars!" Sly said still being very dramatic and now speaking pretty loud, loud enough so that a few kids turned and looked at him with a look of confusion.

"Actually Sly, his name is Anakin…" Bentley corrected.

"Whatever! My point is I'm a bad person!" Sly responded back, chuckling slightly at his creativity.

"Aww, Sly don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure those cookies are delicious but we can wait till tomorrow, right?" Bentley comforted his friend, or so he thought he was doing that.

"I know Bent, I was just craving a taste of those scrumptious chocolately- and I mean chocolately 'cause let me tell you, they are chocolately inside and out! Anyways, I just wanted those cookies so badly." Sly faked, he even let some drool slide down his mouth, you know, just for the act. He was content in seeing Bentley's mouth begin to drool and his gaze wander off as if imagining cookie paradise. It was then he knew he had him hooked like a baby hooked on a pacifier or a stupid teenager hooked on crack, Sly knew he no longer needed to continue the act.

"Well, actually Sly…I think maybe a cookie missing here and there wouldn't be so bad. I mean, come on, who'd notice….right?" Bentley now trying to make the situation look smaller than he was making it look a minute ago. Sly felt a smile about to start and quickly hid it, he was very proud of his persuasion skills.

"But, Bent didn't you just sa-"Sly was cut off by the cookie crazy turtle.

"I know what I was just saying but, the way you stated it simply made me feel bad for you, is all." Bentley lied, not wanting sly to discover his sudden craving for the cookies. Sly of course knew why he changed his mind.

"Alright Bent, well in that case, I think we should come up with a plan after dinner." Sly suggested to him, he then told the round pink hippo that they would plot after dinner.

After dinner was over they had only a few hours before bed. The three started scheming their **Operation Chocolate Chip** almost immediately after dinner. Bentley made sure to get some construction paper and crayons while Sly and Murray decided to put **Operation Chocolate Chip** into action after bedtime. Bentley returned with the crayons and construction paper and they got to work.

"So Bent, what do you think we should do first?" Sly asked truly interested when it involved cookies.

"Well, first we should sneak down here as quiet as possible, and making sure we don't wake anyone. Secondly, we should…" Bentley went on about the plan while writing it all down with one of the crayons since Murray had wanted a snack and he had enjoyed the rest of the crayons. It came time to go to bed and the boys were only smiling when they were getting tucked into bed. About ten minutes later the sneaky boogers got up from bed ever so quietly, so quietly even a mouse would sound loud compared to them. They tip toed their way to the kitchen and stopped in front of the cupboards.

"It's time to put **Operation Chocolate Chip** into action boys." Sly cleverly whispered in the dark.

"Right, so now is the part in the plan where we work together to reach those cookies that are high up in the cupboards. First, Murray will be erect, he will be the one underneath us both Sly, got that? The reason for that is Murray is a hippo, and I'm sure you already know that hippos are brawny, muscular, tenacious, etc. His body is built to withstand much pressure and can surely uphold our body weight despite gravity." Bentley explained in a very educated manner. Murray simply blinked rapidly at his intelligent explanation, not having a clue what he had just said.

"So what you mean is that Murray will be at the bottom holding us both up to reach the cookies, and that he is gonna be the one to hold us because he's a hippo and hippos are obviously strong enough to hold our weight, right? Sly translated without using great adjectives like Bentley had. Bentley made a face at his accurate yet not quite as great explanation.

"Crude interpretation of the plan, but accurate." Bentley responded back at Sly.

"Any who, Sly will be the second person, the one who will stand on Murray and be the one to support me so that I can get the cookies safely down, since I am unfortunately too feeble to hold Sly's weight in my puny little arms." Bentley sadly admitted to his orphan pals.

"What's the matter Bent, not enough muscle?" Sly teased the poor weak turtle. Bentley only glared at the sneaky raccoon.

"Stop you're idiotic jokes and stand on Murray's shoulders already!" Bentley shot back impatiently. This only made the rascal of the raccoon grin, then after a good chuckle he did as the turtle instructed.

"Trust me, it's all part of the plan." Bentley assured them as he got help up on Sly's shoulders from the sturdy hippo. Bentley carefully and delicately opened the cupboard, being cautious not to fall and wake the Head Mistress. He reached in for the savory and yummy box containing the snacks they so much desired. He successfully got the box unharmed and without making a sound. Bentley jumped off not making much noise since he was pretty light, Sly got off Murray's shoulders and the three of them starting scarfing down some tasty cookies. They all made sure to leave plenty so that it wasn't too obvious, and so the three being very content with their late night snack headed off to bed making sure to wake absolutely no one.


End file.
